Vice versa
by Mettlei
Summary: There's a time for a change in every relationship. Yaoi. AU. OOC.


_Warnings: yaoi. Just a pwp..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Itachi _ Hidan..._

_AN: before I wrote this story Hidan was always seme...after this story...things changed and I got the courage to write Kakuzu_ Hidan...so yeah... this is actually rather old, short and meaningless._

_Vice Versa..._

...

"Hidan...?" Itachi panted out after a long kiss with his long term lover and boyfriend.

"What baby?" the platinum haired young adult breathed out not wishing to stop kissing it was their year anniversary after all. He had just got home an hour ago and Itachi was waiting for him there. Wine set aside on the table they were in the bed still dressed fully but Hidan expected it to change very soon.

"You love me don't you?" the raven haired beautiful man panted out facing the ceiling as Hidan was planting hot kisses on the swan-like neck.

"You know I love you Itachi!" Hidan mumbled out pulling Itachi's black shirt to the side exposing a creamy white flesh for his lips.

"Then why you never let me... top?"

Hidan's lips stopped, Itachi couldn't see it but he smirked... he had been waiting this question... he had been waiting for quite some time now... he really did love Itachi and he really never did let his beautiful boyfriend to top in their relationship... Hidan was an absolute leader and they both knew it... and even though Itachi's looks were more feminine than those of Hidan's Itachi himself was quite a freak in the sack and Hidan realised that Itachi would never let another guy to dominate him in the ways Hidan was...

He pulled back and searched his lovers nearly black eyes... Itachi had blushed crimson and could barely meet his violet eyes. Hidan smirked.

"Seriously Itachi baby... you want to fuck me?" he asked barely holding in a maniacal laugh... he seriously couldn't imagine it happening... he couldn't imagine himself being the bottom...and he couldn't even grasp the idea of Itachi, his long haired beauty fucking him. But seeing Itachi take offence he instantly cupped his boyfriends red cheek and brushed their lips together.

"Hey listen Itachi... I didn't mean anything by it you know me, I'm an idiot... but this idiot loves you and..." Hidan stopped taking a deep breath, and then he laid on his back biting the inside of his cheek roughly. "...and... get to it then... if you so want..." he didn't know if Itachi realised how he felt offering himself like that... seeing Itachi's black eyes widen he thought that maybe Itachi did realise...

He was fighting with his inner demons not to push Itachi off of himself when his boyfriend crawled on top of him and leaned down sucking his neck... Itachi's closeness turned him on regardless that fact wouldn't change no matter who's on top but Hidan felt weird... he was still chewing his cheek from the inside and he could barely believe that he really is letting this to happen... he personally thought they were happy as they were... with Hidan being the dominant type and Itachi being his baby... his baby who spread the pale legs for _him... _his baby who sat on top of him only to ride him_..._

But feeling Itachi's hot lips on his neck and chest he decided to not think about it for the moment... he grunted lowly when his boyfriend wriggled on top of him making him feel the perfect ass it only reminded him that he wanted to fuck that ass...

"No teasing Itachi..." he breathed out impatient to get over with this as quickly as possible and as dignified as he could...

But when Itachi pulled back and breathed on his lips he realised that his lovely baby is awfully excited by what he was doing, Itachi's breathing hard and Itachi's hands on his chest stroking demandingly, Hidan couldn't help but feel his erection throb in his jeans...

"Mmh Hidan... I'm in charge!" the raven haired beauty exhaled sharply and then got off of him Hidan could only gasp as Itachi stripped quickly and then moved to his clothes nearly ripping them off, he groaned when Itachi pulled his jeans off along with his boxers leaving him naked on the bed and truth be said Hidan was rather needy... not by Itachi's dominance... he was needy all day anticipating their sex session... he didn't expect for it to turn out like this but oh well... he planned to have Itachi after the beauty would be done going at him...

"Nhaa Itachi!" he gasped out with his hands flying to fist Itachi's raven tresses roughly as the beauty engulfed his arousal fully starting to suck him fast and hard bobbing the head roughly not letting him to even as much as take one normal breath.

"Itachi... nhh... not gonna... fuck... last, so sudden!" he moaned out bucking his hips up roughly into his lovers hot mouth and Itachi looking up to him didn't help either he felt himself close to his release but then Itachi pulled away smirking faintly... god, how he hated when Itachi teased him so...

When Itachi leaned to the side and opened the drawer extracting the lube Hidan went back to chewing his cheek from the inside... he would never admit it but he really, really didn't want this... he would let Itachi have his way but he _reeeeally_ was _against_...

He watched Itachi covering the long fingers with the liquid making them shiny and slippery and he groaned before he could stop himself when his beauty got on his side and spread his legs settling between them, he knew Itachi noticed his groan and he knew his lover noticed nearly everything but this time it seemed that for once Itachi is going to ignore Hidan's opinion, he felt the slick fingers on his ass hole and he flinched cursing himself for it... his jaw clenched and his eyes closed he was ready to take it...

"Breathe!"

He exhaled sharply when Itachi's palm slapped him on his chest, he realised that he indeed had held his breath and he realised that he's maybe getting rather annoyed but he started to breathe anyway... what one does when he's in love, eh?

He felt the first digit push into him and it took him all he has not to try to close his legs, not that Itachi would let him, one glance at his dark haired lover and Hidan groaned, that bastard seemed to enjoy this a bit too much... Itachi's face flushed and Hidan thought that all that's missing is Itachi's tongue sticking out to show how damn concentrated Itachi was.

Because that's what Itachi usually did when he was doing something that needed full concentration, Itachi's pink tongue always sneaked out... the thought almost made him smile... Itachi was lovely.

The second finger was pushed into him and he really hated to lay on his back with his legs spread widely and Itachi's long delicate fingers in him... he noticed his breathing become ragged, no he didn't like this one bit Itachi's fingers stretching him out felt too foreign and alien and it fucking stung and he didn't fucking like it... his platinum eyebrows furrowed more than usual as Itachi the damn weasel added the third finger without any mercy almost making him whimper, he thought his teeth will crush from the force he was clenching them not to let out his displeasure...

"Fuck Itachi... just get to it..." he grunted out when he thought he has been prepared well enough he after all had prepared Itachi countless times and he knew when it's enough.

Seeing Itachi smirk as the fingers were removed from him unsettled him, he was generally aroused and annoyed.

"Prepare me!" Itachi husked out mentioning for the hard length.

Damn weasel!

This was what Hidan did nearly every time, he asked Itachi to prepare him by wetting his cock licking it and sucking it to coat with the saliva to make the penetration easier.

He reached his arms out for his lover.

"Then get over here... I might as well stay on my back otherwise I might rape you!" he breathed out and smirked himself when Itachi didn't hesitate, too needy himself apparently. Itachi got on him and sat on his chest as Hidan raised his head off the pillow and took the hard erection in his mouth licking and sucking on it... he loved Itachi's taste the same way Itachi loved his... he went roughly and fast loving the moans his baby emitted. Itachi was grabbing the bedpost for support and Hidan grunted when Itachi started to buck the hips forward pushing the hard flesh in his mouth deeply.

He pulled back breathing heavily."I never said you're allowed to fuck my face, baby..."

Itachi made an annoyed sound and Hidan gasped when his beauty fisted his platinum hair rather roughly pushing him on the erection again.

"Ngh shut up and take it for once, damn you!" Itachi breathed out moaning when Hidan narrowing his eyes sucked hard and rough growling and groaning when Itachi restarted to buck the pale hips going deep and hard. Hidan cursed inwardly... there was nothing he didn't like about Itachi he was ready to eat his lovely boyfriend anytime, he was ready to lick his lover all over with lust and pleasure, the thing that annoyed him was being dominated like this...

"Nhhaa... Hidan... mhh... fuck... can't get enough!" Itachi moaned out bucking roughly and surely pulling some of his hair out.

When Itachi was close to suffocating him he spanked Itachi's ass with both hands roughly which made Itachi yelp and snap out of it, his raven haired beauty pulled out of his mouth breathing heavily... Itachi then moved down and kissed him licking the drool that had gathered on his chin away.

"Itachi I'm gonna fuck you senseless when you're done!" he breathed out and smirked himself when Itachi did.

"If you have any energy left then you're welcome to do that Hidan!" Itachi said spreading his pale legs wide and getting between them.

"Oh believe me I will..." he retorted half playfully and then gasped feeling Itachi's hardness rub against his prepared hole, he shivered not sure in anticipation or repulsiveness.

Itachi of course didn't ask him if he was ready, which he wasn't... never would be... Itachi's lips were caressing his jaw line when he felt the cock start to press into him... slowly...

"F-fuck..." he gasped out squinting his eyes shut and clutching at Itachi's shoulders for his dear life... Itachi was in half way when he was ready to push the leaner body off ... it fucking hurt.

"I-Itachi... why didn't you... fuck... tell me... shit... how bad it... fuck... is..." he choked out refusing to let any painful sounds out... he remembered the very first time he had taken Itachi and yes Itachi had been squirming under him and whimpering... but Hidan honestly hadn't thought it hurts so damn much...

his raven haired lover groaned for an answer and Hidan knew Itachi is dying to pound in... damn this didn't feel right... Itachi in him felt wrong... good in a way... in a twisted way but he didn't want to admit that he would ever like the feeling of being filled... no, no.

Just no!

"Oh god... Hidan... relax... you're hurting me..." Itachi gasped out and he forcefully tried to relax starting with his hands and fingers, he released Itachi's shoulders from his death grip starting to stroke the skin easing the pain he had caused...

He was mortified because of the amount of time he actually needed, to relax and all Itachi did was kissed his neck and kept still, Hidan admired Itachi's control...

"All right... fuck me..." he said finally kissing his pride goodbye...

He felt his blood rush to his cheeks when Itachi pulled himself up supporting the weight by his sides and watched his face so damn intently as the weasel pulled out and then pushed back in him making him bite on his lower lip mercilessly not to express his pain.

He relaxed after few more slow thrusts and then he watched Itachi's pleasured face as the dark haired beauty kept thrusting into him, Hidan's breathing fastened up and he couldn't believe himself when he wanted to moan out at the next thrust, he pressed his lips together but couldn't help the fact that his back arched the very next time Itachi pushed into him harder than before...

The 'red' got a new meaning on Hidan's cheeks when he saw Itachi smirk down at him thrusting harder rocking his body a bit...

"Feels good?"

God damn it!

It _did_ feel good... and he barely resisted from moaning out feeling Itachi grab on his hips like an animal and slam into him hard... he groaned refusing to _moan _like a dick loving whore.

"No, it doesn't!" he choked out grabbing the sheets and fisting them wanting nothing more than to lift his legs higher so Itachi could slam deeper...

He shivered all through seeing the evil spark in his boyfriends dark eyes after he had said it... that look never promised any good.

He gasped and blushed the hardest in his life when the weasel repositioned them by picking up his leg and turning him on his side... Itachi straddled his other leg and put the first on the shoulder...

Well... _fuck me sideways_... now got a new meaning for him as well now.

He turned on his back as much as he could just to give Itachi a glare but he turned back on his side instantly turning his face and chewing on the pillow when Itachi slammed in him hard... he saw flashes of white as the damn weasel hit his sweet spot... he groaned loudly unable to keep it in cursing himself when his ass pushed back on Itachi and he had to bite the pillow very hard not to wriggle his ass on the hard length... he decided to keep his face buried in the pillows to hide just how fucking good it felt...

"Still not good?" Itachi panted out mischievously obviously the weasel knew he's hitting the right spot.

"Nhaaa fuck... Itachi!" he nearly shouted when the weasel pounded in hard and rocked the hips wriggling the erection against his sweet spot creating too good of a feeling to resist, his ass pushed back roughly and he wriggled now seriously kissing his pride goodbye...

"Fuck Itachi... harder... do it harder!" he urged not caring anymore... he turned his face and cursed inwardly seeing his lovely boyfriend smirk at him... Hidan clutched on Itachi's wrist that was holding his leg seeing that smirk he groaned and grabbed on the sheets refusing to wriggle his ass when Itachi simply _didn't move_...

"Do harder what exactly Hidan...?"

Damn weasel!

Hidan clenched his jaw thinking that maybe he might die from his blushing...

"Fuck me harder damn you... just fuck me harder!" he got it out and then he heard Itachi groan in a satisfied way and then he heard _himself_ moan loudly as Itachi complied starting to bang into him mercilessly...

"Nhaa fuck... Itachi..." he growled out not caring that their bodies created slapping sounds from the force Itachi was ramming into him... not caring that he was wriggling his ass whenever he could to feel more... it was bliss...

He felt like screaming when Itachi pressed his leg against his shoulder that way getting in deeper using more might behind the thrusts... moans escaped him and they were loud and he felt his eyes close just to roll in the back of his head... he kind of heard himself mewl which he didn't know he's able to do but there you are...

He heard Itachi's satisfied groans and moans and he truly hated himself when he felt drool slide down his cheek...

He was being fucked right into heaven, he felt like coming any minute every hard thrust made him see stars and hearing his lover so pleased added to his happiness... when Itachi's pounding got slower but harder and deeper he was mewling again and he was moving his head side to side not believing how fucking good he felt when fucked by his lovely baby...

He heard Itachi gasp for air and he felt Itachi's slamming get slower and weaker... he looked at his baby and smiled, Itachi wasn't used to this... Itachi was running out of stamina he could see it... well Hidan was almost there and he knew Itachi must be close as well. He grabbed Itachi's hand guiding it for his leaking erection.

"Just a bit more Itachi..." he breathed out which made Itachi open the beautiful black eyes and then his lovely boyfriend resumed the fierce moves.

Hidan decided to please himself and Itachi by not trying to suppress his moans... who was he kidding... it felt great... everything Itachi did felt great...

Itachi moaned loudly and Hidan did the same, he arched when Itachi slammed deep and wriggled the pale hips into circled grinding into him hard, he was burning and he couldn't resist even if he would try... he let himself explode with a low raspy cry of Itachi's name and then he kept moaning lowly as Itachi thrust into him few more times, feeling Itachi's hot essence spill into him... that too felt alien but he didn't mind...

He turned on his back as Itachi collapsed onto him both breathing heavily, he was stroking Itachi's pale back and since his adorable boyfriend couldn't see his face, Hidan smirked...

"Itachi... you okay baby?" he asked gently sliding his fingers through the raven tresses.

"So... will you let me...?" Itachi finished shakily and Hidan knew exactly what Itachi meant... will Hidan let Itachi fuck him in the future... he smiled...

"Itachi... you know I love you baby... you're allowed to do whatever you want with me..."

Itachi found the strength to push himself on his arms and punch him in the chest."You're such a fuck-ass Hidan... I know you loved it you were drooling so you might as well admit it not masking it by saying you will let me do it because you _looove_ me, jerk!"

Hidan giggled... nothing slips past his adorable boyfriend. He pressed his lips on Itachi's for a short while and then smiled pulling back.

"Yes... I admit it... you fucked me real good and made me drool like a bitch and moan like a whore loving a big thick dick... can I do the same to you now?"

Itachi chuckled pressing gentle kisses on his jaw line...

"I love you..."

"Love you too baby..."

...

_AN: so...what do you think of it?_

_Mettlei._


End file.
